Loveless
by baka.mania
Summary: Ternyata sifat keibu-ibuan Kushina yang lemah lembut hanya lah kedok. Keadaan memaksanya kembali ke masa lalu kelam yang merupakan jati dirinya yang asli. Kushina seorang xxxx? Chap4U!RnR plis
1. Pertemuan

KONNIIIIIIIIIICHIWAAAAAAA~~!!!

Saya author baru di pendom naruto. Mohon bantuannya! m[_ _]m

**WARNING **: OOC, AU, Shonen ai [yaoi], gaje, typoooooooooo~ jangan diprotes! Super gaje hohohoho jangan terlalu gimana-gimana gitu baca penpik gua. Sori aja kalo terkesan kayak nopel. Tapi gua sama sekali gk niat bikin nopel tuh… apalagi kalo misalnya ni penpik kea telenopelah. Iiiih amit-amit deh gua mah. Sumpah, kgk niat bgt bikin kea begituan! Blahblah blah dah pokoknya ribet amet sih. Warning ato apa ni? Panjang amet…

**Rated **; sekarang T dulu, tapi ntar naek jadi M [karena banyak hal-hal yang bukan untuk anak-anak =="a pokoknya M buat jaga-jaga biar aman]

**Pairing **: au ah gelap!

Maap, gua gk pinter disklaimer-disklaimeran==' langsung ajalah. Pokoknya kisah maupun tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya gua. Kalo penpik ini, sah seutuhnya punya gua.

Yo! Enjoy aja lah baca penpik gua. [kalo enjoy itu juga]. Jangan lupa ripyuuuuuu~

xxxPionistxxx

ΩΩΩ**LOVELESSΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**Chapter 1 : PertemuanΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**LOVELESSΩΩΩ**

xxxPionistxxx

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku 15 tahun dan sekarang aku sedang menikmati OSPEK SMA ku yang begitu membosankan. Ku pikir, OSPEK itu akan ada banyak siswa berdandan gila-gilaan. Ternyata hanya dandanan standar. Rambut siswi yang tak berkerudung diikat di ubun-ubun, siswa mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu dari pita berwarna warni sesuai warna lambang kelas, dan kelasku berwarna ungu. ―Kenapa harus ungu sih?!― Setiap anak membawa tas keresek. Kantong keresek biasa yang diikat oleh rapia [yang sudah dikepang] sehingga menyerupai tas soren. Benar-benar standar.

Yang paling membuatku kecewa adalah acara-acaranya. Apaan sih. Hanya penyuluhan, pengarahan dan perkenalan lingkungan. Mana usil-silannya? Atau dikerjai osis misalnya. Sangat membosankan. Mentang-mentang tidak boleh ada peloncoan. Huft, aku tidak suka sekolah ini. Menyesal aku masuk sini. Yah, entah bodoh atau tidak, tapi aku menyesal berhasil lulus di sekolah RSBI ini.

"Hey, Naruto! Ayo cepat!" Seru salah seorang mentor kelasku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Menuju ruang baru. Dimana kami akan diberi pengarahan lagi. Entah pengarahan tentang apa kali ini.

Ruang multimedia, itu yang mereka katakan. Kelasku pun segera memenuhi ruang ber-AC dan sangat eksekutif ini. Ada banyak lampu-lampu seperti di bioskop. Layar proyektor yang lebar , infokus mewah, laptop, tv, _sound system_, seluruh dinding dilapisi karpet dengan maksud kedap suara, pokoknya komplit. Sayangnya, duduknya secara lesehan. Kami pun harus buka sepatu.

Aku tengok kiri-kanan. Rupanya kali ini yang ikut pengarahan hanya kelas ku saja. Biasanya dicampur dengan kelas lain. Well, aku lebih nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terasa tenang dan nyaman.

Para mentor segera keluar setelah merapihkan kami untuk duduk. Siswa dan siswi duduk secara terpisah. Dihadapan kami berdiri 2 orang guru yang terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki. Lalu di belakang 2 guru itu ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk manis menghadap keyboard. Aku tidak bisa menebak umurnya. Dia muda tapi seperti tua. Atau tua tapi terlihat muda. Entahlah. Yang jelas dia mengenakan kemeja , dasi dan Blezer bercorak belah ketupat berwarna merah dan biru tua. Rapih bukan main. Aku benci dia. Dasar mutu! [muka tua] teme! Aku bisa merasakan aura aneh yang membuatku langsung membenci dia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin itu salah dia, punya wajah kok kayak begitu. Bikin orang tiba-tiba benci.

"Nah, sekarang kita belajar bagaimana menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah kita" kata guru laki-laki tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Hah menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting. Nanti juga aku tahu dengan sendirinya.

"…_**SMA 3 Kota Sukabumi… pewaris budaya bangsa. Mengutamakan pelayanan yang prima….**__"_

Iukh…aku tidak suka menyanyi. Karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki pantat ayam itu mengiringi kami dengan permainan keyboardnya. Aku benci dia! Dia pikir permainannya keren, huh? Emm, ya memang keren sih. Tapi dia jelek! Muka tua! Ikh, jijik! Jika aku perempuan, aku tak akan mau menjadi pacarnya.

xxxPionistxx

**2 Bulan kemudian…**

Sialan! Ternyata laki-laki itu bekerja di sekolah ini. Entah sebagai guru pengajar atau guru honor. Bisa jadi sewaan dari luar hanya untuk bermain keyboard saja. Entah lha. Pokoknya aku sering melihat dia. Apalagi saat aku latihan bernyanyi. Uhm, kabar buruk. Aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara. Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tidak suka menyanyi? Yap! Tapi kenapa dengan begonya aku masuk eskul nista itu? Bukankah si pantat ayam bermain keyboard di sana? arght! Aku benci si teme!

Setiap aku melangkah, setiap aku pergi, setiap aku berada di studio music sekolah, pasti ada dia. Si muka tua! Si jelek! Ugh, pengganggu. Kenapa kau suka berkeliaran di sekolahku?! Lama-lama, akan ku bunuh dia memakai death note. Biar aku pinjam dulu bukunya ke tetangga anime sebelah.

"Heh, Naruto, muka mu kusut terus. Kenapa?" kata teman baruku , Nara Shikamaru.

Dia nampak kesulitan merapihkan almamaternya. Takut almamaterku tidak rapih, aku pun ikut-ikutan membenarkan almamater sendiri.

"hah, tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab malas. "Ayo cepat baris sebelum kita kehabisan tempat jajaran paduan suara."

Kami pun mulai menaiki tangga dan berbaris di tempat khusus untuk jajaran paduan suara. Tempat teduh dan agak tinggi.

Aku berdiri di samping Shikamaru. Memandang apapun yang dapat ku lihat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berdiri di sini. Tapi rasanya tetap sama. Aku gugup. Bagaimana pun juga, suaraku tak pernah bisa merdu. Baiklah, tarik nafas lalu buang… ya, benar begitu Naruto. Kau pasti bisa. Lihatlah wajah-wajah peserta upacara pengibaran bendera hari Senin itu. Kau tak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi!" seru Nenon neesan, mengalahkan riuh peserta upacara. Dia adalah ketua dari ekstrakulikuler padus sekaligus drijen kami. Dia juga adalah murid berprestasi dari provinsi Jawa barat. Rambutnya panjang kriting, selalu diikat seperti jin wanita di film Jinny Oh Jinny.

"Ayo!" Tangannya mengayun tinggi dan mulai menari-nari membimbing kami ke jalur-jalur melodi. Suara menari seirama alunan tangan Nenon Neesan. Suara kami begitu berlomba-lomba tapi tak pernah ada yang mencoba untuk berlari mendahului. Entah apa yang terkandung dalam suara kami, yang jelas hanya beberapa detik saja semua peserta upacara langsung terdiam. Lebih ampuh dari teriakan kemarahan guru-guru. Dengan seksama mereka menonton latihan kami. Kemanapun teriakan merdu kami berlari ditentukan oleh tangan cantik Nenon Neesan dan iringan suara piano dari keyboard.

**KEYBOARD?!**

Sontak aku berhenti bernyanyi. Sedikit terbatuk, berusaha tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Buru-buru aku mengarahkan penglihatan ke tempat biasanya pemain keyboard berdiri. Dan… yeah, dia ada di situ seperti hari Senin biasanya. Si muka tua. Si Jelek yang sok jago. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, pemain keyboard yang super culun. Kenapa sih sekolah harus menyewa dia? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Atau murid di SMA ini kan banyak yang bisa main keyboard. Kenapa harus dia? arght!

Tragisnya, kok aku bisa tahu nama dan marganya itu?

Sasuke menghentikan permainan keyboardnya lalu berjalan mendekati Nenon Neesan. Tangan Nenon Neesan menurun lambat, nyanyian pun ikut melamban dan mengikuti ke arah nada rendah sampai tangan Nenon Neesan jatuh dan tak terdengar suara nyanyian sedikit pun. Otomatis membuat riuh kecewa dari peserta upacara. Namun itu tak kami hiraukan.

Mataku focus pada mereka berdua. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibisikkan. Sesekali aku memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke. Arght, tua. Blazer, dasi, kemeja, celana, sepatu, dan kacamata. Sepertinya itu kacamata minus. Jalannya agak bungkuk. Pendek. Bahkan Nenon Neesan lebih tinggi dari dia. Adakah gadis yang menyukainya? Ku rasa tidak ada.

Aku tidak suka cara dia berjalan yang bungkuk. Aku tidak suka cara dia melihat. Aku tidak suka cara dia berpakain. Aku tidak suka kacamatanya sekalipun aku adalah fetish kacamata. Aku tidak suka ketika dia bermain keyboard. Makin terlihat tua. Sangaaaaaaat tua.

"Jadi, nanti aku GOR dulu? Terus latihannya kapan?" samar samar aku mendengar suara Nenon Neesan.

"Aku gk bisa. Aku sibuk." Dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara si Uchiha Teme. Ah…satu lagi bertambah yang tidak aku sukai, suaranya. Suara lembut yang sangaaaaaaaaaat aku benci.

Shikamaru menyiku pinggangku. Reflex aku mengaduh kesakitan. "Heh! Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Kau menyukai Nenon? haha" dia sedikit tertawan kecil.

"Bukan. Aku tidak memperhatikannya sedikit pun."

"Ouh, aku lupa. Kau kan yaoi. Jadi pasti…ehm, itu?" katanya sambil menahan senyum dan menunjuk-nunjukk si Uchiha dengan dagunya.

"Iya..e-eh?! BUKAN!" Aku meraung kencang tanpa sadar. Membuat seluruh jajaran padus melihatku aneh. Aku dan Shikamaru membeku. Tatapan yang mereka berikan terasa menusuk. Sampai mereka memberi sorakan payah kepada kami. Aku hanya garuk-garuk kepala walaupun tidak gatal sembari tersenyum. Dan Shikamaru bergumam tidak peduli, "che, mondokusei."

"Jadi benar kan, kau itu yaoi? Alias pecinta sesama?" kata Shikamaru mengembalikan topic utama setelah tidak ada yang menatap kami.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan mana mata yang menunjukan cinta dan mana mata yang munjukan kebencian? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata penuh kebencian."

"Hn? Menurutku sih tidak begitu juga."

"ha?" aku mendongak. Melihat kepala Shikamaru yang tertuju pada Teme. Kunciran nanasnya terlihat jelas dari jarak segini. Hihihi aku suka kuncirannya itu.

"Matamu malah menunjukan ketertarikan menurutku." Jawabnya kembali ke nada Shikamaru Si Pemalas.

"Apanya yang menarik?! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai dia. Si muka tua dan jelek. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyukai dia. Karena setiap inci dari bagian tubuh Si Teme semuanya aku benci. Benci. Benci. Sangat benci. Jika kau bertanya lagi hal yang seperti ini, aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Kenapa? Karena memang sudah jelas kan? Aku-benci-sa-su-ke. titik! Dan kau harus tahu, aku ini N-O-R-M-A-L!"

"Oh," jawab Shikamaru, sangat singkat. Padahal mulutku sudah berbusa untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Membudah. Sebagian busanya malah ada yang muncrat keluar mengenai punggung jas almamater teman yang di depan. Biarkan saja ah. Toh, tidak ada yang lihat. Ini kan gara-gara si Nanas. Kadang-kadang aku ingin sekali menjambak kunciran nanasnya.

xxxPionistxxx

2 jam mata pelajaran sosiologi pada hari Senin cukup membuatku bersemangat kembali. Tidak. Ku rasa yang membuatku semangat bukan pelajaran sosiologi. Melainkan karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Yeah, jam yang paling aku suka.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Shikamaru bergegas ke kantin yang biasa kami sebut 'pasar'. Memang selalu ramai tak kalah dari keramaian pasar. Setelah membeli beberapa bungkus dan jenis makanan, kami duduk di taman Chingcau. Hahaaha taman yang dengan seenaknya ku namai demikian. Karena taman itu adalah wilayah dari seorang pedagang es chingcau. Aku heran dengan pelanggan yang tak pernah surut. Apakah mereka tidak bosan terus-terusan makan chingcau? Ya, sepeti Shikamaru misalnya. Tiada hari yang dia lewatkan tanpa chingcau. Iukh… gula yang dia makan dalam satu porsi… iekh…sungguh sangat membuatku ingin muntah. Aku tidak suka makanan manis.

Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Shikamaru di bawah pohon rindang [yang entah pohon apa]. Ini adalah tempat nongkrong ke dua terfavorit setelah Kafe Si Om yang nyaman.

Saat makan, aku dan Shikamaru jarang ngobrol. Jangan ditanya kalau alasan Shikamaru. Dia pasti berkata : "Mondokusei". Aku harap Kiba ada di sini kentalku dari sejak SMP.

"Naruto," kata Shikamaru. Aku terkesiap karena kaget. Aku tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk.

"_Nani desuka_?" Tanya ku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Shikamaru hanya menunjuk dengan satu jari telunjuk ke arah depan. Di sana aku bisa melihat Kiba melambai-lambai. Ah, tepat pada waktu yang ku inginkan. Aku balas melambai. Dia pun datang menghampiri.

"Hai ,tem!" sapanya familiar. "Ada kabar baru?"

"Naruto jadi yaoi mulai kemarin." Cerocos Shikamaru dengan _straight face_. _Innocent _gila-gilaan tu anak!

"Ha? Yang benar?! Ah, kau bercanda! Maksud mu orang yang sering main keyboard setiap hari Senin itu? Tapi dia kan laki-laki." Kiba balas berseru. Wajahnya menampakkan syok yang berlebih-lebihan [lebay].

"Si Naruto jatuh cinta pada Pembina eskul Gamma sekaligus pelatih padus sekolah kita." Shikamaru melanjutkan cerocosannya yang makin ngawur.

"Benar kah, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba meminta persetujuanku.

"Ya-yang benar saja. AKU-INI-NORMAL!!!" Sembur ku tak kuat lagi ingin menegakkan kebenaran.

Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata, sudut bibirnya sedikit naik. Ah, dasar penyebar gossip!

"Heii, hei…jadi begitu ya, kau tidak pernah cerita soal… 'ketidak normalanmu'." Kata Kiba sambil melipat dua jari tangannya― membentuk telinga kelinci―ketika mengatakan kata terakhir.

"A-ku-nor-mal!"

"Dia masih malu mengakuinya." Kata Shikamaru santai sambil membuang muka. Aku tercekat. Manusia yang satu ini… kiba terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang ditertawakan. Mungkin dia percaya. Entahlah, yang jelas semua pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada kami.

"A-KU-NOR-MAL!!!!" Jerit ku sampai kerongkonganku terasa sakit.

xxxPionistxx

Kamis… yeah, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Fuh.. hari yang lumayan berat. Sore ini aku ada latihan padus. Kau tahu artinya apa. Hn, bertemu dengan si Teme jelek.

Yap, sekarang aku sudah duduk disamping Shikamaru. Pelatih sudah ada, Nenon Neesan sudah siap, keyboard oke, pemainnya juga ada. Huh…

"Ayo berdiri, volume Sovran tambah. Alto udah oke!" kata Nenon Neesa. Kemudian dia pun bersiap-siap mengangkat tangan dan…mulai!

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan latihan hari ini. Aku sangat tidak focus. Kenapa? Karena aku sibuk mengamati si jelek. Lihatlah bagaimana cara dia bermain. Uekh…eneg! Sok keren abis. Tubuhnya sok mengikuti alunan music. Make rada angguk-angguk kepala. Ih…merinding liatnya juga. So' tampil oke. Padahal wajah mutu kayak gitu juga. Cakepan aku keman-mana. Iiiiy~ ada nggk ya cewek yang mau jadi pacar dia?

xxxPionistxxx

Latihan usai. Hhaaah….akhirnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Naru!" sahut Shika sambil meleos pergi.

"Lho?Lho? kan kita sejalur!" teriakku, berusaha menggapai baju Shika dan menariknya.

"Dijemput Tou-san." Jawabnya dingin. Itu sudah cukup membuatku bungkam mulut. Dan aku tidak ingin pulang bareng bersama ayahnya Shika. Niscaya sepanjang perjalanan pasti dipenuhi nasehat tentang wanita. Sudah tau aku dan Shika itu anti cewe. Ugh.

Disini lah aku. Berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Hah…kasian sekali jadi aku. Begini nih kalau susah bergaul. Sedikit punya teman.

Suasana sekolah di sore hari oke juga. Sore cerah. Matahari kuning. Theater terbuka nampak eksotis. Aku berhenti berjalan. Memandang sekeliling. Waw, pemandangan yang jarang ku dapatkan. Sekolah yang sepi dan kosong. Jika biasanya aku berdiri di sini dan melihat ke taman pemisah kelas, pasti pemandangannya sesak. Sekarang kosong. Tanaman hijau serta bunga-bunga sangat terasa sekali kehadirannya. Diterpa angin, disinari matahari jingga, damai.. meliuk-liuk cantik. Hmm.. menyegarkan pikiran.

Aku membalikkan badan, kembali menghadap theater terbuka.

Hening…

Beberapa kali aku menarik nafas. Sungguh nikmat kesunyian ini.

Aku beralih ke barisan koridor. Sekali lagi, nampak eksotis. Jika aku memotret dari ujung sini dan menampilkan tiang-tiang yang menjulang tinggi, itu akan menghasilkan potret sekolah yang anggun. Dengan sedikit sentuhan _editing photograph_ tentunya. Ah… sayang aku tidak punya kamera. Hanya kamera hape dengan pixel pas-pasan. Wew. ―sweatdrop―

Oops, aku menghentikan aksi curi-curi pandang. Ada objek kurang mengenakkan di hadapanku. Sosok yang aku benci. Yap, si wajah tengil, alias Uchiha Sasuke Teme.

Blezer, kemeja…oooh NO! SUPER CULUN MODE ON!!

Berani-beraninya dia berdiri tegak di tengah koridor seperti itu! Membuat jiwa photographerku bangkit. Dia tampak eksotis. Pose-nya sudah bagus : membersihkan kacamata. Yah, jika aku memotretnya dari sini, memposisikan dia di pinggir. Meluaskan pemandangan koridor dan taman. Lalu aku tinggal mem-_blur_ koridor dibelakangnya. Ah…itu INDAH untuk dillihat. Tapi TIDAK! Selama objeknya adalah si Teme, _it's NOT picture_!

Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menetralkan otak dan bergegas pulang.

Tadi itu situasi dan kondisi yang membuatnya nampak indah dan eksotis. Bukan karena hal lain. Yep! Pasti karena matahari sore. Oh matahari, kau sangat luar biasa. Mampu membuat makhluk jelek seperti dia menjadi cantik.

XxxPionistxxx

"_**Membuat fict itu tidak semudah mengedipkan mata. Jauh lebih sulit dari belajar bersepedah. Jadi tolong, kritik setelah pikir panjang. Berikan kritik yang membangun**_".

RIPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU XD

Hahahahahahah gaje kan?

Ah bodo amat deh bagus ato kgk. Kan masih pemula gtloooks. Soooooooo, minta ripyuuuuu demi kelancaran ni penpik.

Tengkyuh buat yang udah baca. Dan gk tengkyuh buat yang udah baca tapi gk ripyu XC hhe gk denk! Tengkyuh tengkyuh aja donk!

DON PORGET TU LIP SAM RIPYU, OKEH????? *bahasa jampang* **(JANGAN DITIRU!)**


	2. Reputasi

Oooo HAAAAAYyyyy!!! XD

Kambeeeeeeeeek bek bek bek…

Oke, sambutan pertama *halah…sambutan..* gua mau minta maaf soal typo. Gua terlalu bersemangat ngetiknya. Ampe babeh kudu beli keyboard baru==' . Tenang aja, udah gua di perbaikin chap yang kemaren, termasuk chap ni udah gua baca berulang-ulang biar gk ada typo.

*tiba-tiba nangis ala sinetron Indonesia* maapkan akkuhh para rider yang settiahh.. hikss..hikss.. T^T *lebay extreme super turbo mode on* saiiah salah majang genre…. (teriakan batin gue : TIDAAAAAAAAKK!!! *sambil sujud-sujud ngejambak rambut sendiri*) habisnya pas aplot buru-buru banget. Udah numpang di lektop (laptop) orang laen, pake hot spot pula. Udah gitu gua nge aplotnya pas waktu solat di skul. Nyaris aja lektop temen gua di sita sama komdis (komisi disiplin) XDDDD. Dan lagi gua belum becus pake lektop tanpa mouse+_+ *gaptek, di rumah kgk punya lektop*. Singkatnya gue masih kesulitan ngendaliin kursor XD . Kayaknya gue juga salah ngasih rating=.= hahahah kayaknya nggk juga tuh yang satu ntu. Tapi jangan ngarepin lemon!

Ntu emang lambang ohm=_=)a sengaja gua pasang. Habis kayak tapal kuda. X3

Hohohoho gua orang sundaaa XDDDD *BLETAK* +Gk ada yang nanya+

Chingcau en cincau itu sama. Sebenernya aku tuh *jadi aku-kamu* bingung, yang bener tuh chingcau atau cincau. Pokoknya yang ijo itu deh.. yang kayak _jelly_.

Ada yang tinggal di Sukabumi kagak??? Ato ada yang skul di SMA 3 Sukabumi kagak? Kalo ada, silahkan cari guaaaaa~ XDDDD *gk penting*

Ni fict emang gk gaje, tapiiiiii yang bikin fict-nya yang gaje X3 . Alurnya bisa dimengerti kan?

Ehm, sekali-kali saya pengen liat Sasuke yang agung nan cakep terlihat jelek=w=b *di hajar sasuke's fans*

Mulai dari sini, sepertinya bahasa jadi ngaco =9

Ngek . ni sambutan atau balesan ripyu??? Panjang amet… Yo ah… cekedooooot!!O)//

xxxPionistxxx

ΩΩΩ**LOVELESSΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**Chapter 2 : ReputasiΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**By : Rouri a.k.a Ma'iΩΩΩ**

xxxPionistxxx

sss

"NA-RU-TO!!!"

Ah…terdengar lagi suara makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu.

"ehehe ada apa Kib?" tanyaku akrab. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang menghindar darinya.

"hehehe" jawabnya singkat. Cukup cengiran lebar yang menyiratkan makna nakal. Aku tahu maksud anak ini.

"A-KU-BUKAN-YAOI!"

Aku pun membuang muka dan berbalik pergi.

"Eits!" Kiba menahan tubuhku agar tetap dihadapannya. "WTF?! Gk usah marah kayak gitu dong… nanti kena karma, baru tahu!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sumpah, Kiba adalah orang pertama yang super blak-blakan. Dia sama sekali gk canggung menyatakan dirinya gk normal. Dia girang banget sewaktu Shika mengatakan aku yaoi. Dia orang pertama yang gk tahu malu melebihi aku.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala seraya membenarkan posisi tas sorenku. "Dengar Kib, Sasuke bukan tipe ku." Dan aku segera meleos pergi.

"Tapi dia rapih." Sahutnya buru-buru. Sukses aku berhenti berjalan.

Aku ingat pernah mengatakan kepada kiba, aku suka cewek yang rapih. Ehm, maksudnya Sakura.

Otak super yaoi ini lebih menjengkelkan dari sepotong permen karet yang menempel di celana. Jika dia permen karet, sudah ku bakar dari sebelum ku kunyah. Kehabisan kata menghadapi makhluk ini, aku mengerlingkan mata dan tak ambil pusing.

xxxPionistxxx

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Aku sedikit membungkuk seperti orang yang kepalanya terbentur jendele atau meja ketika namaku dipanggil. Pertanda buruk. Nama dipanggil, kehadiran oke, repotasi di mata guru jelek. _Yes, it's good. I'm late again, again, and always._

"Iya, Pak?" aku menyahut canggung.

"Karena anda datang terlambat, jadi silahkan tunggu diluar." Kata Pak Ronas seraya tersenyum ramah. Bahkan dia membungkuk memberi penghormatan. Hal yang sangat aku benci. Aku tahu itu sopan, tapi dia tidak usah so sopan begitu ketika memberi hukuman. Dan senyumannya itu… arght! Aku ingin meninjunya dengan sarung tangan besi.

Terima saja lah, naruto! Fakta bahwa aku selalu datang telat bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa ditutup-tutupi. Tapi setidaknya kali ini ada alasan lain selain aku telat bangun. Ini gara-gara Kiba yang mengajakku ngobrol sewaktu dijalan menuju ke sini. _Here, I am_. Berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Memandang koridor sepi. Jadi ingat kemarin sore. Ah! _NO! DON'T REMEMBER IT!_

Aku membentur-benturkan kepala ke dinding sambil menggumam : "_don't remember it!_". Tanpa sadar seorang guru mengawasiku dari jauh.

"Heh, kau kenapa?"

"_don't…don't… please…."_

_ "Maaf?"_

_ "DON'T REMEMBER IT!_" kataku lantang. Nyaris seperti membentak guru yang menyapaku.

Sang guru Nampak kaget dan tak percaya muridnya berani membentak guru. Sementara itu aku melanjutkan aktifitas sintingku. Lagi-lagi guru itu cengo.

"_don't remember it…. don't remember it!.... don't reme-" _tiba-tiba aku berhenti menggumam. Sadar sepenuhnya terhadap kondisi. Buru-buru aku berpaling kepada guru tersebut dan berucap maaf.

Ya, hebat Naruto! Kau membuat masalah dalam masalah.

"Heh, namamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Namaku U-…. Nam…" pada saat itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu juga, rasanya jantungku jatuh ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam dari yang terdalam. Terus jatuh, melayang, saking dalamnya itu jurang entah kapan akan jatuh dan menyentuh tanah.

Astaga….ini Si Teme. Si pemain keyboard, Si Mutu…. Batinku makin keras membenturkan kepala ke dinding. Membenturkan apapun benda tumpul yang keras ke kepala. Bego….. _bakaaaaa_!!!!

"U?" katanya mengulangi sambil mengerutkan kening.

"U-Uzumak-maki Nar…uto."

Dia mengangguk singkat. Matanya melirik, membuang tatapan dariku. Seolah merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya sangat menyebalkan. "ehm, well… kau harus masuk BK." Katanya singkat dan berlalu pergi. Waktu itulah jantungku mendarat. BUM!! Jatuh membentur dasar jurang yang keras dalam kegelapan. Tubuhku ringan waktu jantungku meledak. Gravitasi bumi menghilang entah kemana, dan aku melambung tak karuan.

Astaga…astaga…astaga… kini kata 'astaga' yang ku gumamkan. Kenapa aku memberitahu namaku sendiri? _Bakaaaa_!! Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku harus deg-degan? Kenapa aku jadi salting? Dia kan Cuma Sasuke. Cuma orang berwajah tua… yap! _These are right_! Terus kenapa Tadi aku salting? Ah, lupakan! Tadi itu aku hanya kaget karena tidak sengaja membentak.

xxxPionistxxx

Setidaknya tadi dia hanya bercanda. Sampai jam istirahat, tidak ada panggilan ke BK tuh. Ya…pokoknya sekarang aku santai dulu saja di perpustakaan. Disini lebih baik dari pada di kelas. Hehehe si Teme orang music, buat apa coba ke perpus. Dia tidak akan ke sini. Aku mengambil sebuah buku tebal berjilid hijau zamrud. Aku cari meja yang agak sepi. Ku simpan pelan-pelan buku tebal nan berat ini diatas meja. Tanpa ku baca judulnya apa, aku menidurkan kepala diatas buku tersebut. Yah… 30 menit untuk tidur.

Bisa ku bayangkan semangkuk ramen siap makan. Harum…panas…pedas…nikmat… huaaaah… apalagi kalau ramennya hasil traktiran. Maknyusss….

"Permisi,"

Padahal baru saja mau tidur, eh ada yang mengganggu.

Aku mendongak. Beberapa kali aku membuka-tutup mata, memperjelas pandangan.

"Boleh aku pinjam buku itu? Sepertinya kau tidak sedang membacanya."

"Oh , ya… silahkan." Jawabku sambil menyodorkan buku. Aku belum tahu persis siapa orang ini, tapi aku buru-buru berdiri dan pergi.

Beberapa langkah setelah melewati pintu keluar, aku baru sadar bahwa yang meminjam buku tersebut adalah si Teme. Harusnya tadi aku tidak berbaik hati.

xxxPionistxxx

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering kali bertemu Uchiha Sasuke Teme. **Di-ma-na-ma-na**. Ough, itu menyebalkan. Bahkan aku pernah ke toilet bareng-bareng dia! Untung itu cuma ketidaksengajaan saja. Terkadang tidak sengaja pulang bareng, ke kantin bareng, berjalan di koridor, ke multimed, ke studio music…dan banyak lagi. Pokonya itu tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa Naruto? Dari tadi matamu lirik sana_-_sini terus." Tanya Kiba yang sedang berada disampingku.

"Emm…mencari dia."

Kiba tiba-tiba terbatuk menahan tawa. Beberapa kali dia mendehem tetapi tetap terbatuk.

"Kenapa?!" semburku yang agak kesal.

"Hmmpfft, tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Aku Cuma batuk. Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakn mana batuk dan mana tawa?"

Aku mendengus menhana marah. Ku leparkan tatapan kea rah Shika yang mukanya tertutup majalah Animonster―nampak cuek. Ku tampar majalha yang menjadi majalah kesayangnku tersebut, dan ternyata…. Si Shika tidur. Kiba makin bergidik menhan tawa. Kini tak ada yang bis amembela ku. Tapi walau pun Shika bangun, sepertinya dia tidak bisa diandalkan.

Aku membuang pandangan ke sembarang tempat, yang penting tidak kearah Kiba.

"Aku mencari Sakura ,tahu!"

Kiba tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala sembari menahan tawa. Aku memang sedang mencari Sakura kan? Oiya, memang. Eh.. masa? Rasanya aku tidak ingat sedang mencari dia. Rasanya aku sedang mencari si Tem… Sakura! Aku sedang mencari Sakura!

"Liat tuh, mie ayam-mu bisa dingin kalau Cuma di kasih do'a doank…" kata Kiba kepadaku. "Kayak Shika donk. Langsung sikat habis, terus tidur. Hahaha"

Aku mengaduk-ngaduk mie ayam-ku yang semu merah oleh saus tanap nafsu. "Aku ingin ramen."

"Di sini mana ada yang jualan ramen!"

Aku tidak bernafsu makan. Bukan karena tidak ada ramen dan bukan karena aku tidak menemukan Sakura. Aku bingung. Hampir seminggu aku memikirkan ini. Entah terpengaruh oleh Kiba atau memang aku mulai….menyukai si Teme? Ehm! KAU NORMAL, NARUTO! KAU PASTI NORMAL!!!! Jangan pernah terpengaruh oleh kiba! Ayo, teguh pada pendirian!

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"NARUTO SADARLAH!!!!"

**PLAK!!**

'**PLANK!'**

Mungkin hanya seper sekian detik pemandanganku putih menyilaukan. Lalu aku sadar dari , panas menyerang pipi kiriku. Panas sekali sampai terasa ke cuping telinga dan berdenging. Pasti Shika yang menamparku.

Astaga…. Aku dalam masalah besar…. Mataku membulat lebar. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dalam lamunan, Uzumaki Naruto?

xxxPionistxxx

"Menghancurkan 2 meja kantin sekolah pada waktu istirahat. Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskannya, Naruto?"

Aku hanya menunduk saat diintrogasi. Aku harap bisa memutar waktu. Astaga… apa sih yang diidam _Okaa-san_ saat mengandungku? Sampai-sampai aku bisa membuat kekacauan saat melamun.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berniat begitu Tsunade_-san_."

"Ada banyak orang yang menyaksikanmu, Naruto. Termasuk dua teman mu ini."

Shika dan Kiba Cuma angguk-angguk kepala. Teman macam apa mereka?! Masa tidak membela ku sih?!

"Tadi itu saya sedang melamun,"

"Benarkah?" kata suara lain di samping Tsunade_-san_. Bukan Suara Suzune_-san_. Tapi suara yang lain…suara yang mengingatkanku terhadap kebencian yang tak beralasan. Ahh…teme… KENAPA DIA ADA, _KAMI-SAMA_?! ARGHT! _KISAMAAAAA_!!! "Alasan yang kurang logis sekali."

"Untung ada Uchiha_-san_ sewaktu kejadian berlangsung," Tsunade_-san_ duduk kembali. Sedikit berputar-putar di kursi rodanya. Matanya terpejam dalam pikiran kalut. Aku bisa melihat make-up super tebal yang menutupi keriput tua nya. Wah… make-up yang benar-benar tebal dan bercampur keringat.

"Mungkin kita punya hukuman yang…yahh…setidaknya itu cukup membuat Naruto jera, Tsunade_-san_." Si Teme memberi usul. Aku harap Tsunade_-san_ tertidur atau telinganya tersumbat. Atau apalah yang penting Tsunade-_san _tidak mendengarnya.

"Hmm… tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

TIDAAAAAK!!!!

xxxPionistxxx

"Kami pulang duluan ya, Naruto! Semoga kau benar-benar menjadi yaoi!"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu, ku lempar sapu ini!!!!"

"gyaaaa~~ _SAYOUNARA_!"

Huh, Si Kiba itu maunya apa sih. Bikin repot saja. sudah tahu aku sedang susah. Huaah… mimpi apa sih aku semalam?! Dapat hukuman macam begini. Membersihkan multimedia setiap pulang sekolah selama menjadi anak kelas 10. Wow…―_sweatdrop― _aku kan Cuma 'tidak sengaja' menghancurkan 2 meja ketika melamun. Itu hanya kecelakaan semata. Err, dari pada kau mengeluh saja, sebaiknya kerjakan hukuman ini, Naruto! Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Pertama, aku harus menggunakan penghisap debu untuk membersihkan **seluruh **karpet yang ada di multimedia. Yang artinya apa? Seluruh multimedia di tempeli karpet. Untung langit-langitnya tidak dari karpet. Lama-lama encok juga nih… kedua, papan tulis, proyektor serta layarnya dan meja podium di bereskan. Ketiga, debu AC dibersihkan. Hmm, AC masih bersih, sepertinya tidak usah di bersihkan lagi.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Jam 4.30 sore pun datang. Hhhaahh… selesai!

Kunci pintu tralis, gembok, kunci pintu kayu, gembok, dan yap! Beres…

_Okaa-san_, aku pulang! Maaf pulang telat! Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya?

xxxPionistxxx

"_Okaa-san_ sudah dengar dari wali kelasmu. Kau ini bisa-bisanya berbuat seperti itu," kata _Okaa-san_ sembari membereskan hidangan makan malam. "coba sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Katanya lembut. Hal yang paling aku sukai dari _Okaa-san_― dia tak pernah benar-beanr marah sehingga aku tak tega membuatnya marah.

"Tadi itu…" aku menaruh kembali nasi yang hendak ku santap. "Aku sedang melamun, begitu sadar tau-tau meja sudah berantakan."

Ku tatap mata _Okaa-san_. Mata yang bersinar dan Nampak berkaca-kaca. "aku tidak berbohong, _Okaa-san_."

"Hhhahh.." dia hanya membuang nafas. "baiklah, cepat tidur."

"_Okaa-san_…"

Ada yang berbeda dari _Okaa-san_. Pandangan matanya kah? Ku rasa bukan. Wajahnya yang pucat? Atau rambutnya yang rusak? Entah… aku tidak tahu betul. Namun mata _Okaa-san_ seperti diselubungi hitam…

"Kapan Otou_-san_ pulang?"

"Cepat tidur!" perintahnya lembut tanpa memperdulikanku, terus membereskan meja makan. Aku sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya aku melangkah juga.

"Apakah ada Sakura juga di sana?" kini Tiba-tiba nada _Okaa-san_ berubah riang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berbalik dan menyambutnya.

"ADA, _OKAA-SAN_! ADA!" jawabku penuh penekanan. "Bayangkan saja, aku melakukan hal memalukan di depan gadis yang aku cintai. Menurut _Okaa-san_, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengembalikan repotasi ku? Apakah aku harus memberinya bunga? Atau…"

Aku kembali melihat wajah tersenyum _Okaa-san_, meski malam ini berbeda. Setidaknya sebuah senyuman terus menghiasi wajah _Okaa-san_. Aku akan terus mengoceh, mengoceh dan mengoceh jika itu tetap membuat _Okaa-san_ tersenyum. Ada apa dengan _Okaa-san_-ku malam ini?

xxxPionistxxx

"Saat dia sudah 5 cm lagi dari ku, untungnya Kiba si Saudara anjing datang! Dia pun langsung tergila-gila pada Pangeran Anjing kita ini… hahahah…."

Pagi-pagi Kiba, Shika dan yang lain saling berceloteh soal acara main mereka sore kemarin. Sayang aku tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada. Hahhh…teman macam apa sih mereka. Melupakanku hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Heii Naruto, mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Setelah ceritanya usai, barulah mereka mengajakku. Apa-apaan sih?!

"Tidak ah, lanjutkan saja tanpa aku!" kataku sembari nyengir, pura-pura ceria.

Fuhh… baru sehari menjalani hukumam, rasanya mumat. Atau memang ada masalah lain… hmm, _Okaa-san_. Oh… wanita yang paling ku sayangi melebihi Sakura. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, apakh dia benar-benar ada waktu kemarin? Ku harap tidak ada.

xxxPionistxxx

Waktu benar-benar tak terasa. Sudah jam 2, artinya waktu hukumanku. Ugh. Masih ada banyak siswa. Lebih baik ku tunggu sampai koridor kosong. Sambil menunggu, aku ke teater terbuka ah… menonton Sakura yang sedang latihan drama. Fufufu…

"Sayangnya Aku tidak bisa,"

"Hunuskan saja pedang di tanganmu itu ke dadaku jika kau ingin melihat seberapa dalam cintaku padamu, seperti merah padam darahku,"

"A-aku…aku akan menghunuskan pedangmu lalu.. eh jika.. ARGHT! Maaf, aku lupa naskahnya"

"Intonasimu bagus sekali, Sakura."

"Hehehe terimakasih, Sai-kun."

"Eh, kau tidak usah menambahkan 'Kun' di belakang namaku."

"Ee? Tidak apa-apa, ku rasa itu cocok untuk Sai-kun."

Iiiih…. Mereka itu apa-apaan sih?! Ngobrol seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Maksudku itu Si Sai. So berwajah ramah tamh kepada Sakura. Dan kenapa dia yang menjadi lawan bermain acting Sakura??? Ooh…malangnya nasibku.

PLOK!

Aku tercekat menahan nafas kaget, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Naruto? Bukankah ada pekerjaan yang sedang menunggu?"

"E, e―hehe…"

Teme…. Camkan dalam otak mu Naruto, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki pemecah kebahagianmu ini. Jangan pernah. Aku sudah salah paham pernah mengira aku suka padanya. Salah total.

xxxPionistxxx

Aku membersihkan debu agak buru-buru. Tidak nyaman karena bising oleh suara keyboard dari Si Teme. Untuk apa jam segini dia bermain keyboard di ruang multimed??? Dasar tukang pamer!

'TOK!TOK!!TOKK!'

"Permisii!"

Ah…suara itu…suara yang ku kenal, suara yang senantiasa melantunkan berbagai intonasi.. suara Sakura!

"Eh, Uchiha_-san_ pasti sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Emm, tidak juga."

"Maaf, tadi aku ada latihan drama dulu untuk lomba di tingkat Provinsi bulan depan."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Ba-bagaiman ini? Sakura tidak boleh tahu kalau aku sedang berada di sini, menjalani hukuman. Reputasiku akan makin turun. Jatuh, merosot, melorot, makin dalam sampai ke kerak bumi! Tembus ke seberang bumi, ke litosfer, kemudian yang paling bawahnya lagi, ada langit yang paling bawah… HUAAAAAAAA!!!!

"Naruto, tolong bersihkan yang sebelah sini,"

GUBRAG!

Si Teme itu malah memanggil namaku dengan jelas dan lantang begitu! SIALAN KAU!!

"I-iya, sebentar."

Dengan kaku dan malu, aku bergerak kea rah mereka berdua. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak memperlihatkan wajahku kepada Sakura. Aku membersihkan debu di belakang mereka berdua. Hm, setidaknya semua ini ada hikmahnya Naruto. Kau bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura seperti ini. Hihihhi. _Good job_!

"Mari kita mulai,"

Oooh, jadi Sakura berlatih bernyanyi ya? Hmm, hahaha aku bisa santai saja jika cowok yang dekat dengan Sakura adalah Si teme. Mana mungkin Sakura suka pada makhluk culun seperti dia. Ahahaha.

Suara Sakura lembut. Sama seperti _Okaa-san_. Bedanya, suara _Okaa-san_ membuat ku tenang dan suara Sakura membuat jantungku berdekup tak konstan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tiba-tiba music berhenti dan Si Teme menatapku tajam.

"E. e?"

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Sakura? Dasar cowo mesum!"

HUAAAPPPAH??? COWOK MESUM?!

"Apa maksudmu mengatai ku mesum?! Dari pada kau! Kau tidak punya kaca di rumah ya?! Lihat penampilan mu! Super culun begitu!.."

"NARUTO!" Sakura membentak, otomatis aku berhenti memaki. Dia marah, aku yakn sekali dia marah. Buktinya dia sampai berdiri.

"A-ada apa?"tanyaku ragu.

" 'Ada apa?!' apakah kau tidak sadar telah berkata berlebihan?!"

"Ber-ber? Tapi itu memang benar, kan?"

"Kau keterlaluan!"

"Dia yang mengatai ku duluan!" akhirnya aku ikut membentak.

"Sudah, cukup!" Si Teme berdehem dan ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Naruto, kau bebas hanya untuk hari ini saja. Sakura, kau di sini bersamaku."

"Apa?! Bersama mu?! Mau kau apakan Sakura, huh?"

"Naruto!"

"Ehm, Sakura." Si Teme menahan Sakura yang hendak membentakku lagi. "Lebih baik kau cepat pulang."

"Ku rasa kau lah yang mesum! Sekali pun kau adalah seorang guru!"

"Aku? Memangnya siapa di sini yang memakai celana melorot sampai boxer orange nya kelihatan?"

"I-it.." sekali lagi nafasku tertahan. Kenapa dia bilang boxer orange? Mu-mungkin-kah? Hah? Hhhh…. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi jantung ku melambung tinggi. Kali ini jatuh ke atas, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju atmosfer. Saking cepatnya sampai menimbulkan api dari hasil gesekan atmosfer, memanas, api berkobar-kobar sampai jantungku terbakar hangus, menjadi abu tertiup angin….dan hilang! MUSNAH! Pelan tapi pasti mataku mengarah ke daerah pinggang, _Oh no… KAMI –SAMA_!!!! Batin ku menjerit pasrah…

Apakah tidak cukup reputasi ku jatuh di hadapan Sakura waktu kemarin? Kenapa sekarang di tambah lagi???? Masalah beruntun, hal yang menyebalkan datang secara bertubi-tubi! APA SELANJUTNYA, _KAMI-SAMA_?! AKU PROTES!!!

Bagaimana bisa celana SMA ku melorot? Jelas-jelas aku memakai sabuk. Ouh, Sakura menjerit pertanda aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di matanya. Tapi bukankah dari awal aku memang sudah tidak punya apa-apa di matanya? _Kisama_!

xxxPionistxxx

Fiuhh… beres juga chapie duaaaa horeee!!!!O)V

Nah kan… si Naruto jadi mudah esmosian di sini. Sumeri yang di awal-awal kok kgk nyambung ma yang di ni chap ya? Haduh… maap sodara-sodara, authornya gaje nih! Udah gitu, yang ini panjang banget yak?

Akhir kata saya ucapkan thx and mohon ripyu yang dapat membangun ni fict.

"_**Membuat fict itu tidak semudah mengedipkan mata. Jauh lebih sulit dari belajar bersepedah. Jadi tolong, kritik setelah pikir panjang. Berikan kritik yang membangun**_".


	3. kehormatan

Bagaimana bisa celana SMA ku melorot? Jelas-jelas aku memakai sabuk. Ouh, Sakura menjerit pertanda aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di matanya. Tapi bukankah dari awal aku memang sudah tak punya apa-apa di matanya? _Kisama_! Bahkan harga diriku tidak ada…

xxxLovelessxxx

ΩΩΩ**LOVELESSΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**Chapter 3 : Kehormatan ΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**By : Rouri a.k.a Ma'iΩΩΩ**

xxxLovelessxxx

Kejadian kemarin sore sangat berpengaruh kepada hariku yang selanjutnya. Aku datang ke sekolah tanpa ada hasrat semangat. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir untuk membeli topeng mainan di pinggir jalan sebelum ke sekolah. Karena aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi. Hancuuur… Protes kepada Tuhan? Apakah berguna? Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin berguna bila aku mati terlebih dahulu.

Respon apa yang harus ku berikan kepada Sakura jika kami bertemu? Senyum? Mengangguk? Memanggil nama? Atau muka tembok? Ahh…itu fikirkan nanti saja, sekarang aku harus buru-buru masuk kelas dan **mencontek** PR matematika sebelum bel berbunyi. Sial! Semoga Shikamaru menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. (pada dasarnya Shika tidak mengerjakan PR oleh alasan **malas **bukan karena tidak bisa, perlu di catat sodara-sodara!)

xxxPianistxxx

Selain bingung menghadapi Sakura, aku juga bingung menghadapi si Teme. Gk tau deh dengan perasaanku yang angin-anginan ini. Kok aku ngerasa pusing sendiri ya mikirin si Teme? Rasanya lebih ruwet mikirin Teme dari pada mikirin Sakura.

"Si Pangea itu berpisah…."

Mungkin Sakura benar, aku Cuma berlebihan. Teme tidak culun-culun amat kok! Dipikir-pikir lagi, dia tidak seburuk yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Dia baik juga. Rapih, emm…tampangnya kalau diliat-liat lagi sih lumayan. Udah gitu pemain keyboard lagi. Heheehhe. Tapi pasti dia kesal, marah, dan tidak suka padaku pasca _that traged_.

"…yang ke sebelah sini membentuk benua Asia, sebela…"

Aku kan sudah terlanjur menghina-hina dia. Eh itu kan salah dia sendiri, ngehina duluan! Anggap aja kita impas. Sebenarnya tidak impas sih… orang dia memfitnah ku. Aku bukan cowok mesum seperti yang dia sangka.

"…nah, sekarang kan benuanya jadi banyak, terus…"

Apa aku harus minta maaf? Ti-dak-mung-kin. Lidahku bisa kena kanker akut.

"Coba jelaskan kembali, Naruto."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Bentakku sembari berdiri.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Sensei, kacamata separuh bulannya merosot hingga ke batang hidung. Yeah, dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan kacamata bila memakainya saja seperti itu.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna keadaan. Seluruh siswa―terkecuali Shika yang tidur nyenyak tentunya―memandangi ku aneh. Seolah aku adalah badut dufan yang memang patut ditonton karena ukuran hidungku yang super besar dari badut pada umumnya. Barulah aku sadar. Hatiku mencelos bak sedang menikmati wahana permainan tornado. Lagi-lagi karena melamun. Sensei menatapku tajam. Tentu tatapan yang siapapun tak mau ditatap demikian. Tidak cukupkah…..penderitaan ini, _Kami-sama? _

Sensei ku berdecak kesal. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Dagunya sedikit naik menantangku. Oh, aku salah menantang sensei―salah besar. Siapa juga yang berani menantang sensei terbengis di sekolah? Yap, guru dihadapanku adalah seorang sensei perempuan yang sangat bengis dan galak. Karena kebodohanku, kini aku dalam lingkaran kematian. _Oh, 2 days ago was my bad day, and now is…. fucking day. I should not dream day._

xxxPianistxxx

"Hahahaha datang satu, tumbuh seribu!"

Curhat bisa bikin hati ngemplong. Tapi kalo curhatnya ke Kiba en Shika…. bukan pilihan yang tepat. Apa lagi kiba. Huuuhh… ujungnya mereka cuap-cuap gaje ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang kesurupan roh gila.

"Ya…ya…ya… sudah jam 2. Aku ke multimed!" seruku sedikit kesal dan lemas. Aku pun beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan salam perpisahan hangat seperti biasanya. Bukan bersikap getol, tapi dari pada jadi objek hiburan mereka mending aku ngerjain yang lebih bermanfaat.

"Jangan lupa," kata Shika tiba-tiba.

"He?" aku berhenti dan kembali berbalik "apa?"

"Jangan lupa kata-kataku." Aku sedikit tersenyum, tanda meng-iya-kan dan berlalu pergi.

Hmm, emangnya tadi Shika bilang apa? Sepertinya tentang Teme. Tapi aku malas mengingat apa lagi memikirkan itu semua. Aku dalam _mood _yang jelek. Beberapa kali aku menghindar berpapasan dengan Sakura―aku tak mengira bisa melakukan ini, padahal dulu aku tak bisa melewatkan sehari tanpa bertemu Sakura. Hari ini terasa aneh. Kemana pun aku pergi pasti ada Sakura. Kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan. Ah…jadi gila aku!

Aku segera melaksanakan tugasku begitu tiba di multimedia tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Teme yang datang lebih awal dariku. Aku tak peduli. Biarkan sajalah! Lebih baik pura-pura dia tak ada. Hmp.

**TOK!TOK!TOK!**

Pintu pun terdengar diketuk yang artinya Sakura datang. Hal yang tak ku inginkan akhirnya terjadi. Sial! Lagi-lagi…mungkin setelah ini Sakura menyapa Teme, lalu matanya teralih padaku yang sedang bersih-bersih dan tiba-tiba emosinya melunjak. Memaksa ku meminta maaf soal masalah kemarin. Hueeeks…kenapa cewek itu begitu cerewet? Okaa-san saja tidak secerewet itu. Haruskah aku berdebat? Atau mengalah? Minta maaf? Ahh…sialsialsialsial!

"anou, Uchiha-san…" benar saja. Sakura menyapa Teme duluan dari pada menyapa ku―teman seangkatannya dari SMP.

Terus bersihkan debu-debu itu Naruto~ jangan pedulikan merekaaa~

5…10…15…20 menit berlalu. Aku selesai juga. Tanpa mengobrol ataupun melirik Sakura dan Teme. Berat sih untuk beralih dari Sakura, tapi aku berhasil. Aku segera bersiap untuk pulang sebelum emosi Sakura melonjak dan membuat pertengkaran heboh lagi. Ketika hendak keluar dari multimed, Teme mencegahku dengan cara menarik tas soren ku. Gk indah banget deh caranya itu.

"Bukankah ada yang terlupakan, Naruto?" katanya yang terdengar mengancam.

Aku menoleh. Menampilkan wajah masa bodo. Aku sempat kaget terhadap tindakanku ini. Bagaimana tidak, bisa-bisanya aku begini dihadapan Sakura, si Pujaan Hati. Seenggknya aku bersikap _gentlemen _laa… atou _cool _gitu…

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis lalu berkata "tidak ada" dan kembali melangkah

"kata '_**Maaf**_',__apakah bisa menyegarkan ingatanmu?"

"Sepeeeertinya tidak." Balasku dingin. Jantungku kena serangan! Dugaan agak melenceng. Tapi tetep tujuannya masih itu walau pun bukan Sakura yang berperan. Aku memutuskan terus berjalan. Diam memang emas, tapi selalu diam merupakan salah satu kebodohan.

"Sudah, Uchiha-san. Biarkan saja." aku mendengar Sakura membela Teme. kesal bercampur sempurna dengan sakit―kayak es campur yang siap disikat habis pas matahari lagi panas-panasnya. Dadaku terasa berat padahal tidak ada buah dada tergantung di sini. Sakit seperti ada jarum runcing, kecil,tajam, menancap di jantung. Tiba-tiba tenggorokan terasa sakit. Entah sakit karena apa, yang jelas seperti menjerit atau menangis yang tertahan, beginilah rasanya. Keputusanku berubah, aku berhenti melangkah. Tak menoleh. Terlalu sakit untuk itu. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya berdiri tegak tak bicara apa-apa.

"Naruto kurang dididik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya…pantas saja lha, kalau dia bertindak begini." Tindas Sakura yang langsung…tentu…kau-tahu-bagaimana-perasaanku.

Kata-kata itu…kata-kata yang begitu sering terlontar dengan mudah dari mulut setiap orang. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir aku mendengarnya ketika aku masih kelas 6 SD. Aku tak mengira bahwa masih akan ada orang yang berkata demikian setelah aku berubah total dari Naruto nakal menjadi Naruto baik. Apakah cewek ini benar-benar Sakura? Ternyata dia seperti ini orangnya. Sungguhkah dia adalah gadis yang ku puja-puja? Gadis manis yang tiap hari ku pandangi dari jauh? Ternyata dia… tak lebih dari sekedar _motherfucker_. _Shit_!

Sakit.

"Kenapa kau diam di situ? Kata-kataku terlalu mengenai sasaran, ya?"

Aku mohon…berhenti…

"Punya cermin gk sih di rumah? Berapa sih harga cermin? Biar gue beliin deh yang 2 meter biar lu bisa ngaca!"

Aku laki-laki. Aku tahan banting!

"Ibunya aja udah gila, pantes anakny-"

**PLAK!**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ku untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. Dan aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghajar siapa pun yang telah merendahkan Okaa-san.

"Naruto!" Teme ikut nimbrung tapi buru-buru aku menimpal balik untuk Sakura. Menurutku ini masalah antara aku dan Sakura, bukan dengannya lagi.

"memaki orang tua adalah perbuatan hina oleh orang yang tak punya harga diri untuk dihormati, karena secara langsung memaki diri sendiri," ucapku tegas sekaligus lancar. Aku memberi jeda beberapa saat untuk kalimatku selanjutnya. "kau yang seperti itu, Haruno Sakura"

"Bisakah kalian menghormati ku yang lebih tua?" Teme menyela. Tapi tentu diabaikan lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Mata emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Entah bersiap menangis atau kemasukan debu. Sebelah tangannya menempel di salah satu pipi yang ku tampar. Bibirnya basah kemerahan karena digigit. Keringat―yang tadinya aku pikir air mata―mengucur enggan di sudut dagunya. Pasti Sakura gatal ingin menghapus keringat tersebut.

"Mau mu apa? Kau baru mengenalku kurang dari seminggu ini dan sudah mengatakan kata-kata…." Aku berhenti tiba-tiba begitu Sakura cekugan dan menarik pelukan Teme. Kali ini tak sedikit pun perasaan sakit―tepatnya cemburu.

Aku segera bertolak dari tempat terkutuk ini karena setelah melihat punggung gemetar Sakura aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku merasa tolol, sangat tolol untuk melukai gadis hina. Eh? ARGHT! Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak mengerti. Caraku benar kan? Aku tidak diam ketika Sakura menghina Okaa-san. Jadi jika Sakura sakit hati karena rempah-rempah pedas ku, setimpal kan? Tetapi…tetapi…hatiku mencelos. Merasa tak karuan. Seolah aku lah yang salah.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Tak sadar bahwa aku sedang berlari. Sore ini lebih kacau dari sore macam mana pun.

xxxPianistxxx

Deras air mengucur dari _shower _ke rambut dan berlanjut ke pembuangan. Rintik-rintik air menenangkan ku sekali pun kelebatan demi kelebatan bayangan tadi sore terlihat jelas di mata. Aku mengambil botol shampoo lalu menuangkan lebih banyak shampoo ke telapak tangan meski tadi aku sudah memakainya sampai 2x. Aroma shampoo bisa mengontrol emosional. Mungkin karena ini adalah aroma _therapy_.

"Jangan terlalu lama," terdengar Okaa-san berseru dari luar "Jangan sampai masuk angin!"

Aku membiarkan kepalaku membentur dinding. Merasakan dinginnya dinding. Masalah yang ku hadapi tak seberapa, tetapi kenapa terasa berat? Hahh…punya teman juga tidak dapat diandalkan. Walau pun IQ Shika luar biasa mengagumkan, tetap saja dia nampak bodoh dengan penyakit tidurnya. Kiba juga gk kalah idiotnya dengan Shika.

**Sruuuu~t **Aku menyedot tetes terakhir susu Ultra vanilla sementara mataku tak lepas dari tv. Tidak ada makan malam untuk hari ini. Aku hanya mengisi perut kelaparan ini dengan 1 botol kecil susu Ultra. Ugh. Cacing-cacing berdemo ria di dalam usus nih! Untuk sekarang bukan lah hal yang aneh Okaa-san lupa memasak. Awalnya aku pikir karena kelelahan bekerja. Tetapi lama-lama makin sering saja dia lupa. Penyakit atau bukan, aku peduli. Sudah pernah periksa ke dokter sih… tapi dokternya deh kayaknya yang sakit. Masa dia bilang Okaa-san terlalu lelah karena kebanyakan sex? Ah…dia bercanda! Otou-san tidak pulang selama 10 tahun, bagaimana bisa Okaa-san kelelahan karena sex? Dan tentu saja di rumah ini aku lah satu-satunya cowok. Aku yakin 100% tidak ada cowok lain yang pernah menginjakan kaki ke rumah ini selain aku―dan Otou-san.

Tawa samar Okaa-san membuatku kesal dan ingin menghantam orang yang sedang melaporkan ramalan cuaca di layar tv. Efek dari kelaparan kali, ya? Sumpah, aku kesal pada Okaa-san. Bagaimana bisa dia betah di samping telepon selama 2 jam? Cuap-cuap ngelayab. Gk jarang juga ledakan tawa keluar lebih kencang dari tawa ku yang biasanya. Serasa dia itu anak muda deh. Terkesan dia ntu kakak perempuanku.

Rumpii deh yey! Apa yang dia obrolkan? Dan dengan siapa? Yang ku dengar dari telepon pararel yang ada di dapur, lawan bicara Okaa-san sih cewek. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Selain bahasanya yang aneh, mereka terlau banyak tertawa mendadak. Sejak kapan pula Okaa-san senang ngerumpi di telpon? Oh…aku lupa, mungkin itu yang dinamakan menghabiskan masa tua. _Well_, aku gk boleh ganggu… _and I know what I must do now, go to bed_.

Mudah-mudahan aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa makan malam.

xxxPianistxxx

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari kemunafikan…"

Deru nafas memburu. Suhu meningkat drastis. Belaian demi belaian membuat nafas―serta nafsu―nya menggila.

"kenapa kau tidak datang padaku secara langsung? Tak perlu kau minta…. Karena akan ku berikan dengan senang hati…"

Kancing demi kancing terbuka _and for god's sake_ dia melenguh keenakan. Keringatnya mengucur kayak botol minuman yang diberi lubang di bawahnya (lebay). Apa lagi begitu penisnya digenggam kuat.

"tem…temhhh….teme sialan!"

Sasuke berdecak merendahkan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti. Manis, licik dan menyebalkan yang jelas-jelas menjijikan. "masih berani mengatai ku, huh?"

"AAAAAAArrrrrrrrghhhhhtt!" Naruto menggelinjang begitu rangsangan hebat lain menyentuh. Tangannya sudah kemerahan dan lecet. Tapi tentu luka kecil itu tidak bisa menghalangi rasa nikmat duniawi ini. Dan posisi Naruto yang dirantai begini pun tidak menjadi penghambat kenikmatan.

"Suka kan dengan rantainya?" Sasuke mengecup pangkal leher Naruto. Beberapa kali menggigit, menjilat dan menyedot sampai berbekas merah sementara tangan yang dibawah sana tak berhenti menggodai benda sensitive Naruto.

Naruto meronta berusaha terbebas dari jeratan rantai sialan ini. Tangannya mulai mati rasa setelah beberapa waktu dibiarkan menggantung diatas kepala. Kaki nya tidak berdaya karena di beri beban rantai yang jauh lebih berat dari bobot badannya sendiri.

"Le-lepaskan aku…" Naruto meminta kasar hanya untuk menyembunyikan desahan gairah sexnya.

"Setelah ku lepas, lalu kau mau pergi kemana?" Bisikan menggoda dengan nafas hangat sukses membuat nafsu Naruto bangkit―lebih berkobar-kobar dari sebelumnya.

"Pergi!" jawab Naruto singkat. Dia tak mau lagi berkata-kata. Jika sudah begini, mungkin yang keluar nanti malah desahan yang mengundang setan birahi.

"Khekhekhe mau ku antar?" sela jeda, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. "ku antar ke puncak kenikmatan…"

HUAAAHH! Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli apakah rahangnya cukup panjang untuk menjerit sehebat itu.

Garis sinar putih kekuningan menerobos masuk jendela beserta gordennya. Menyoroti makhluk malas yang enggan membuka mata. Sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri keringat padahal sang surya baru sedikit menyalurkan kalor di kamar ini. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka, melotot bak kesurupan roh mbah surip (?) nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dan ada kejanggalan dari caranya bangun, yakni rahangnya menganga lebar. Atau semalam dia tidur dengan mulut terbuka? Waow…mudah-mudahan tidak ada nyamuk yang bersarang di lambung laparnya.

"Gila!" ujarnya setengah protes. Bangkit dari futon dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Bercermin tanpa peduli untuk apa melihat wajah diri sendiri yang baru bangun tidur. Gk bakal jauh lah pemandangannya dari banjir iler en kotoran mata. Iukhh…

Naruto meraba-raba mukanya. Bahkan dadanya yang polos dari benang pun ikut diraba. Terlintas bayangan mimpi semalam. Sungguh mengerikan. Jijik namun…mengundang rasa penasaran.

"Bercinta dengan teme…" gumamnya masih shock berat. Ragu apakah dia bisa masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Gila! Benar-benar gila. Mana mungkin aku bisa terangsang oleh makhluk itu…"

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gk tau lagi deh apa tujuan dari itu. Yah pokoknya dipelototin aja deh. Walo tubuh gk sixpack juga gk apa-apa. Tapi sejurus kemudian matanya membulat lebar dan nyaris mau keluar dari lubang mata. Urat-urat leher dan wajah namapak jelas. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya turun ke bawah. Dengan tangan kiri dia meraba daerah sekitar selangkangan. Basah….

"Terangsang?" tanyannya pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh…_for god's sake…fuck!_" detik selanjutnya, terdengar jeritan tak tertahan. Jeritan kesal.

Bodoh atau pintar, bukan aku yang nentuin. Pagi ini Naruto sibuk di toilet yang berakhir bolos dari sekolah. Sibuk nagapain di toilet? Ya apa lagi selain boker? Mmm….kalian pikir apa? 'ngocok'? terserah deh mau kalian apa. Pokoknya Naruto kejang-kejang di toilet. Gk jarang teriak en melenguh aneh gitu deh…

Okaa-san nya Naruto gk terlalu peduli tuh ma tingkah anaknya pagi ini. Toh,dia juga malas kudu ngurus anak yang udah bisa ngurus dirinya sendiri. Dia juga gk mau tau tentang teriakan-teriakan aneh di lantai atas.

"SMA…" Gumam Kusina. "Onani pagi-pagi? Che!" Dia menggeleng-geleng kepala tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Beberapa kali membolak-balik halaman majalah bulanan yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu. "persis ayahnya…" tambahnya singkat dan langsung membuang majalah ke rak sepatu. Dia sendiri segera memakai _highheels _merah yang cocok dengan pakaian minim dan gaya rambut yang sedang dia pakai―tentunya terlihat sensual sekali. Astaga…apa kata Naruto jika dia melihat Okaa-san yang lemah lembut berdandan begini?

Sadar atau nggk, masalah selalu ada di sekitar kita. Hidup itu kekal oleh masalah. Gk ada masalah sama aja gk idup. Mati aja lu sekalian! Well, kata-kata gue tadi jangan dimasukin ke fict ini. Itu di luar cerita (kalo menurut kalian gk nyambung).

Konflik datang. Gimana Naruto bisa menghadapinya bila tiba-tiba dia jadi ketagihan sex? Apa lagi pasca mimpi basah…apakah Naruto akan mengetahui sosok asli di balik kelembutan Okaa-san? hahhhh hanya Tuhan dan Alam yang tau…

Just RnR. Lu ngasih masukan, gue terima!

Sori kalo chap ni ngedadak beda dari chap sebelumnya.


	4. Kushina

Wah…sedikit yang ripyu. Ada apa ini? Apakah karena fict saya jelek? TIDAAAAAAAAAK *slow motion*

Maaf lama apdet...derita gk pasang inet di rumah nih m(_ _)m

Soal typo… hehehehe *nyengir*

Rampung juga chepie empaaaaaaaaaat XDDDDD *jingkrak2* semuanya pasti penasaran kan? –kriik, krriiik, kriik-

Gk ada yang penasaran("-_-)

**Summary : **Ternyata sifat keibu-ibuan Kushina yang lemah lembut hanya lah kedok. Keadaan memaksanya kembali ke masa lalu kelam yang merupakan jati dirinya yang 4Up!

Well, cerita masih berlanjut. Titik klimaks belum ada, masih konflik, konflik en konflik… Sekarang ngebahas nyokapnya Naruto. Naruto en si Culun Sasuke belakangan aja. udah lah, gue gk banyak lalal lilil lagi

yo cekidot!

xxxLovelessxxx

ΩΩΩ**LOVELESSΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**Chapter 4 : Kushina ΩΩΩ**

ΩΩΩ**By : Rouri a.k.a Ma'iΩΩΩ**

xxxLovelessxxx

Kushina kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil jubah lusuhnya, jubah yang panjang menjuntai sampai lantai. Terdengar lenguhan-lenguhan aneh saat ia melewati tangga yang menuju kamar Naruto. Dengan sedikit tersenyum, ia beberapa kali menggeleng kepala singkat seraya bergumam tak jelas "dari tadi belum selesai juga?"

Tanpa permisi apa-apa, Kushina pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan tanpa menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya. Ia berjalan sampai 3 blok dan diam tepat di tempat penyebrangan jalan sepi, dibawah lampu lalu lintas dekat pohon rindang yang disampingnya ada kursi kayu.

"Aneh, kupu-kupu malam keluar pagi hari. Seharusnya malam 'kan? Seperti namanya."

Kushina melirik sekelilingnya. Mendapati bayangan panjang di samping kirinya. Ia berdecak kesal begitu mendengar kekeh menjijikan dari sang pemilik bayangan.

"Aku mencari pekerjaan _part time_." Jawab Kushina ketus

"_Part time_? Maksudmu, gajih di tempat mu bekerja sekarang masih kurang, huh? 15juta per malam masih kurang?"

"aku tidak mencari uang."

"apa kau tidak takut?"

"jika kau tak bisa memberi ku pekerjaan, aku pergi." Kushina pun meleos pergi tanpa melihat sosok lawan bicaranya sedikit pun.

"Heh Kushina!"

Namun Kushina terus berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross_. "Jam 2 siang di alun-alun bukit pinggir kota!" teriak lawan bicara Kushina.

Kushina menoleh, menatap mata pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya sekedar meng-iya-kan saja. "Jangan lupa bayaran untuk ku ya!" teriak lawan bicaranya lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan sok akrab.

Langkah Kushina makin cepat, berbelok ke jalan kecil dan berbelok lagi ke gang. Menulusuri jalan setapak sempit oleh rumah penduduk. Jarak antar tiap rumah tak lebih dari 10cm, bahkan ada yang berdempetan sampai tak memiliki jarak pemisah. Di depan rumah kayu bergaya Jepang tradisional Kushina berhenti. Mengetuk pintu kayu geser tersebut dan menunggu cukup lama. Terdengar suara gesekan, muncullah sepasang mata mengantuk di pintu, mengintip dari lubang kecil persegi panjang. Kushina menatap ragu mata tersebut, menebak-nebak siapakah pemilik mata ini.

"Jiraya?" Tanya Kushina tanpa ba-bi-bu atau embel-embel sopan lain.

"Mau apa?" Tanya yang di dalam dengan suara parau, bisa langsung ditebak kalau orang ini baru saja bangun tidur.

"Katakan padanya, mulai hari ini aku bekerja dari jam 11." Kemudian Kushina langsung bertolak pergi tanpa berkata lebih panjang lagi.

"Hei Kushina!"

**SRRRRR!**

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok laki-laki berumur 20an setengah telanjang. Memiliki sebelah mata yang ditutup seperti bajak laut, separuh bagian wajahnya ditutup masker, memiliki rambut putih awut-awutan, atau memang itu gaya rambutnya. Perut laki-laki ini berkotak-berkotak dan tangannya berotot kekar.

Kushina tiba-tiba berhenti begitu tahu pintu terbuka, tapi ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menoleh atau kembali mendekat ke pintu kayu geser tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengurangi jam kerja?"

"Katakan saja pesanku pada Jiraya."

"Dia tidak mungkin mengizinkan. Kau 'kan 'bintang'. 'Kedai' bisa mendadak sepi bila kau datang terlambat."

"Masih mending aku mau bekerja di tempat kalian. Kalau tidak suka, pecat saja!" dan Kushina kembali berjalan. Mengacuhkan tatapan layu laki-laki di belakangnya. Sorot mata yang tak bergairah.

"dia itu benar-benar berumur 28tahun dan memilki anak? Meragukan. Tubuh sexy begitu mana mungkin 28." Gumam laki-laki tersebut sebelum menutup pintu.

Langkah-langkah Kushina berirama, ditambah hak sepatunya yang berdentum menggema di sepanjang jalan. Berkali-kali ia berbelok. Meski gang sempit ini berliku-liku dan memusingkan layaknya labirin, namun itu semua tak membuat Kushina khawatir soal jalan pulang. Lika-liku dan seluk beluk gang ini sudah pernah Kushina jelajahi jauh sebelum hari ini. Dimana gang ini merupakan saksi bisu dari pekerjaan hina Kushina.

Jam 14.10 di bukit sepi pinggir kota…

Matahari menyengat tajam, namun tak cukup panas untuk membakar semangat pembalap motor yang jauh lebih panas. Terdengar suara belasan motor mengaung, menggema diantara dinding bukit. Menyerukan pada dunia bahwa ini lah masa muda yang tepat bagi mereka. Tak memikirkan betapa mereka menganiaya negara dan masyarakat kalangan bawah; memperlangka minyak bumi, merusak lapisa ozon, menghamburkan uang orang tua, dll. Nikmatnya menjadi anak SMA, tak perlu memikirkan hal begitu.

Motor tipe ninja berwarna biru agak gelap mengkilat berhenti tepat di depan gerombolan. Raungan terakhir sebelum motor tersebut diam membuat riuh kagum terdengar ricuh. Sosok pengendara berhelm dan berjaket kulit itu pun melambai tangan ke salah seorang yang pastinya dia kenal.

"Oi Sasuke, sudah lama kau tak ikut perkumpulan." Sambut si orang yang dilambai sembari menghampiri sosok jangkung pengendara. Ada banyak tindikan di telinganya, bibirnya berwarna ungu kehitaman oleh _lipstick_, rambut awut-awutan, gaya melangkah so jago, pakaian SMA preman jalanan, memakai gelang-gelang mengerikan, dan beberapa giginya terlihat seperti taring.

"Buka helm mu" katanya lagi dengan sedikit merendahkan suara.

Tanpa ragu, si pengendara membuka helm. Menyembul lah rambut jabrik yang entah bagaimana _style_nya. Tapi memang terlihat bagus dan cocok untuk dia. Penampilannya yang sederhana tapi 'wah' menunjukan perbedaan yang menonjol diantara dia dan Sakon.

"Kau melewatkan beberapa gadis cantik minggu lalu." Bisik Sakon "Ku dengar, ada yang mencarimu, seorang gadis cantik bertubuh…. Khekhekhe ku rasa kau mengerti."

"Aku bukan penggila wanita sepertimu, sakon!" balas Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas menolak pernyataan Sakon.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke! Kemana saja kau?" dan orang-orang yang Sasuke anggap tidak penting, segera mengerumuninya bak lalat mengerumuni kue. Tidak usah diceritakan lah seberapa centil dan agresifnya lalat-lalat betina menjilati kue tersebut.

"Nanti aku akan kembali, jadi tolong tunggu di sini bersama motorku." Kata Sasuke dingin. Meninggalkan sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik berwajah kecewa. Seberapa cantik dan seksinya mereka, Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan cowok bermata onyx ini Nampak tak memiliki hasrat untuk mengejar cewe.

"hei, aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Mereka punya proporsi tubuh yang mengimbangi mu. Kaki panjang, putih, mulus, cantik, dan buah dada yang mantap! Apa sih yang membuatmu sanggup menolak mereka? Kau benar-benar tidak tergiur?" Sakon terus nyerocos, menghakimi Sasuke yang menurutnya berada di jalan yang salah karena telah menolak anugrah.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu itu, Sakon. Aku lelah mendengarnya."

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk apa? Hanya pamer motor dan tampang?"

"aku datang untuk uang."

Sakon mendelik geli. Membuang ludah seolah menghina pernyataan Sasuke. "aku mengenalmu, aku hidup bersama mu lebih dari lamanya orang tuamu bersama mu-"

"jangan bawa-bawa nama orang tua." Penggal Sasuke

"intinya, kau bukan orang yang maniak uang. Bahkan tanpa uang pun kau tak peduli, bukan?"

"jika kau tau, lalu kenapa kau masih bicara? Tidakkah bibirmu itu lelah bicara seharian?"

Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan kumpulan anak-anak kalem dan nampaknya patut diwaspadai―dilihat dari segi pakaian. Bisa di katakan, mereka merupakan kumpulan yang terkenal hampir sederajat dengan Sasuke, tetapi berbeda golongan. Mereka juga punya peranan cukup berpengaruh dalam kumpulan ini.

"Shino," kata Sasuke kepada anak berkacamata hitam dengan pakaian tertutup, ketua genk. "Kau mau taruhan denganku?"

Nafas Sakon tercekat kaget. ia nyaris melompat kecil karena kaget. Buru-buru ia menarik Sasuke mundur. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya cemas. "kau tak punya apa-apa untuk menjadi taruhan!" yap! Sakon memang teman yang bijak, sebagaimana pun penampilan Sakon yang mengerikan, mau ada yang bilang dia itu bandit, brandal, pelajar preman, atau apa saja lah…dia tetap seorang teman yang tahu persis bagaimana kondisi keuangan Sasuke yang….tidak usah diceritakan. Bisa di bilang, Sakon merupakan kunci Sasuke. Seluruh rahasia baik dan buruk tersimpan pada orang aneh ini, termasuk rahasia miskinnya Sasuke dan motor ninja hasil curian dari orang bule.

Ketika Sasuke menarik nafas untuk menjawab, suaranya terhenti oleh suara lembut lain "dia punya taruhan kok!"

Mata Sasuke dan Sakon melirik kaku ke asal suara, menemukan seorang gadis cantik―err, entah juga sih. Tapi dia terlihat muda walau tidak menjelaskan dia bukan anak SMA―berpakaian merah seksi dengan rambut hitam kemerahan lurus terurai, pemandangan yang sangat panas. _Hot pant_ hitam super ketat dan pendek tertelan oleh baju yang panjangnya sampai paha―sehingga sepintas Nampak seperti rok, baju yang agak terbuka di bagian dada, gadis ini merupakan godaan terbesar bagi Sakon.

"Kau boleh mempertaruhkan ku dengan syarat,"

Glek, mereka berdua menelan ludah. Kali ini, mau tidak mau Sasuke pun menelan ludah, bukan karena gadis ini seksi atau sangat menggoda, namun karena dia berani mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri untuk Sasuke yang bahkan mungkin belum dia kenal. Pribadi Sasuke sendiri belum mengenal gadis pembangkit gairah ini.

"Bagaimana? Mau?"

"mau!" Sakon menyela sambil menyambar tangan si gadis. Mengocok-ngocoknya penuh semangat.

"Yang ditawarinya itu aku, bukan kau. Kenapa kau yang memutuskan?" Sasuke memprotes.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya apa-apa selain motor dan rumah kecil mu itu. Memangnya kau mau mempertaruhkan 2 harta yang menjadi nyawa mu itu, huh?"

"aku kan punya kau, akan ku pertaruhkan kau saja." Sasuke pun berbalik, segera menghampiri Shino. Secepat yang Sakon bisa,dia menarik Sasuke kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa menjual ku!"

"Mempertaruhkan." Sasuke membetulkan salah satu kata Sakon.

"Ya apa pun itu." Sakon menepis pembenaran kata Sasuke. "Memangnya mereka mau mendapatkan piala seperti ku?" Sasuke tertegun sementara Sakon memberikan jeda kalimat. "Lalu kau sendiri menginginkan apa dari mereka?"

"sudah ku katakan, aku mencari uang, dan kau tahu seberapa kaya Shino."

"Baik, kalau begitu pertaruhkan dia!" kata Sakon penuh semangat sambil mendorong gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, meneliti setiap inci yang ada di tubuh gadis ini, seolah mata onyxnya merupakan _scanner_. Beberapa saat kemudian sebelah alisnya naik, "apa syaratnya?" 2 kata yang mewakili persetujuan. Pada saat itu juga, Sakon tak henti menggumam "_yes! Yes! Thanks God!_" karena dia tahu, Sasuke pasti menang dan gadis ini akan menjadi teman mereka untuk langkah awal yang bagus. Mungkin saja nanti dia bisa memacarai gadis ini.

"Jadikan aku _partner _kerjamu." Katanya dengan seringai seksi sambil menepis jari-jari Sakon yang terus-terusan menggerayanginya.

"_partner_?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kita bisa membuka pekerjaan sendiri. Kau menjadi pancingan, dan aku menjadi umpan. Kita bagi dua ikannya."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ide gila yang belum pernah ia dapatkan, ide gila yang bisa meraut uang banyak, ide gila yang begitu brilian, ide gila yang mampu membangunkannya dari kemiskinan, sungguh ide gila… sasuke terkekeh menahan luapan gembira. Tak di sangka bisa bertemu malaikat dalam tubuh gadis cantik yang menolongnya untuk berdiri. Meski dia bukan malaikat dari surga.

Sore menjelang malam yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Kemenangan itu nikmat rasanya. Tertawa lepas tanpa mempedulikan yang kalah. Mereka satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah kumpulan bubar.

"WOOOHOOOOO!" Sakon berteriak lepas setelah meneguk minumannya. Membiarkan kepuasaan hatinya menguap bebas bersama partikel debu. Dia berdiri di pagar pembatas sekaligus pengaman jalan, sama sekali tak takut bagaimana bila jatuh ke lautan kota di bawah sana, kota yang mulai gemerlap seolah bintang bumi yang mampu mengalahkan bintang langit.

"Hei, kau tidak memenangkan apa-apa, Sakon!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum puas.

"ahahaha kau sepertinya tidak merasa senang kalau dia senang." Kata gadis yang menjadi kunci kemenangan Sasuke. Dia bergelayut sensual di leher Sasuke, tak membiarkan Sasuke bebas meneguk minumannya.

"Ya hiks, ya! Kushina benar hiks! Harusnya kau bi….-hiks bilang terimakasih… pada hiks-ku, karena aku telah merayu mu hiks! agar menerima hiks tawaran Kushina hiks hiks!" Kata Sakon dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. "Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi menejer hiks kalian, mencari-cari lowongan hiks tem…hiks hiks temp-hiks-pat kalian balapan. Tentu saja hiks bukan…. balapan abal-hiks-abal dengan uang yang…. hiks sedikit."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kan masih SMA, kenapa sudah terjun ke jalanan begini?" Tanya Kushina yang membuka topic baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau suka sekali menempel pada ku?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan Kushina yang tentu saja membuat gadis yang seharusnya tak pantas dipanggil gadis ini tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku menyukai mu."

BRUUUUSHH! Sakon menyemburkan minumannya yang tengah ia teguk, sedikit terbatul-batuk kecil karena tersedak, namun tingkahnya itu diacuhkan oleh Sasuke maupun Kushina.

"Tolong lepas," Sasuke membuang kedua lengan putih mulus Kushina dari lehernya, dan tanpa paksaan Kushina melepasnya.

"Jadi, pertanyaanku tadi?" Kushina kembali meluruskan apa tujuan topiknya.

"umurku baru 16 tahun tapi sudah lulus SMA, Sakon yang masih SMA, kelas 2."

"Biar ku tebak, kau mempunyai IQ tinggi sehingga mengikuti kelas akselerasi, atau… karena bandel jadi lulus lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Hahaha" mereka pun tertelan tawa ringan oleh candaan Kushina. Bukan tawa lepas seperti sebelumnya. "jadi sekarang kau bekerja menjadi pembalap?"

"khe!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Balapan Cuma sekedar hobi, pekerjaanku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"Tidak usah tahu!" Sasuke membuang muka ke arah Sakon yang kini sedang melompat-lompat gila akibat pengaruh minuman.

Sore menjelang malam yang sepi. _Sunset _kota tak kalah menakjubkan dari _sunset _laut. Mega merah dan awan yang berarak. Semilir angin lembut menyapu kulit, memberikan sensasi damai tertentu. Jika memejamkan mata, akan terasa kedamaian di antara samar-samar keramaian kota yang jauh di bawah sana, kota yang membuat bumi ini menjadi dunia antah brantah. Bisa terlihat jelas bagiamana wajah kota itu dari ketinggian bukit ini. Waktu ini, waktu yang harus dinikmati, tepatnya setiap waktu harus dinikmati. Seakan-akan terus selamanya begini.

"Apakah kau tidak tertarik menanyakan sesuatu tentang ku?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ku pikir rasanya tidak sopan bila menanyakan umur pada seorang Nona"

"Nona? Che! Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Hahaha baiklah, waktunya jagoan kembali ke markas. Nanti ku hubungi kau lagi jika ada _job_" Sasuke menyimpan botol minumannya di samping kakinya. Menarik jaket yang ia simpan di bahu untuk dipakai, dan berlalu meninggalkan Kushina.

"Jangan sebut _job_, sebetulnya kita sama-sama mencari kesenangan, bukan uang 'kan?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Kalimat Kushina terlalu tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku jika nomor teleponku saja kau tak tahu."

Dengan wajah sedikit terkekeh, Sasuke kembali berbalik menghampiri Kushina. "hahaha aku lupa" katanya sembari menyerahkan ponsel _flip top_ berwarna _pink _dengan gantungan Kaori―salah satu tokoh purezento. Kushina yang melihatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening, namun tetap menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Aneh," gumam Kushina dengan suara yang agak besar sehingga Sasuke mampu mendengarnya―sambil mengetik nope.

"Sebetulnya itu bukan ponselku" akhirnya kata Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari Kushina. "cowok keren yang miskin seperti ku mana punya ponsel." Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku mengerti, dan sangat masuk akal jika kau menemukan ponsel ini di kereta dan sama sekali tak berniat mengembalikannya." Sahut Kushina dengan cengiran lebar tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka malah berdiam-diam bak sepasang anak SMA yang baru jadian dan ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

Kushina menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga mereka berdekatan, "_Cheese_!" lalu **JPRET! **Kilatan lampu kamera menyala. Kushina membalikkan ponsel, melihat hasil foto, Kushina tersenyum manis dan Sasuke yang masih memajang wajah senyum dari sisa-sisa tawa, wajah putih riang mereka dibingkai warna oranye dari matahari tenggelam, sangat manis, benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia.

"Foto pertama untuk perkenalan kita." Kushina menutup _flip top_nya dan menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut.

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Sasuke, tak habis pikir hari ini dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sebanyak ini.

Berpisah lah mereka dan Kushina tinggal sendiri, masih tersenyum mengingat sore yang baru ia lewati. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa geli, rasa senang meluap, saking banyaknya ia jadi ingin berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Sakon. Rasa yang manis, istimewa, seperti waktu itu… tapi ada juga rasa takut keliru, menafsirkan perasaan terkadang sulit dan malah menjebak ke pilihan yang salah.

"Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukainya, che!"

Kriiing…kriing… terdegar nyaring bel sepeda yang langsung Kushina ketahui siapa pengendaranya. Dia tak berbalik begitu merasakan sepeda tersebut berhenti tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tadinya aku akan mengahajarmu karena telah memberikan cowok miskin, tapi…." Kushina kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan barang jelek. Ayo pulang!" Pria yang bersepeda itu menyerahkan jubah lusuh dari ranjang sepeda. Kacamata bulatnya memantulkan sinar matahari yang membuat Kushina sedikit silau.

Setelah memakai jubah tersebut, Kushina lekas duduk dibelakang, menjadi penumpang. Pulang lah mereka berdua di bawah mega merah yang nyaris hilang.

"Ugh! Berat badan mu berapa sih? Berat banget…"

"entah…"

"apa?"

"aku tak tahu."

"kau kenapa?"

"apanya yang kenapa?"

Kabuto berhenti mengayuh. Menoleh ke belakang, memastikan yang diboncengnya adalah Kushina. "kenapa kau tak marah? Biasanya kau langsung mencubit atau memukul kepalaku saat aku betanya hal seperti itu."

"kau ingin di cubit?"

Tak dipedulikan sikap Kushina yang sedikti aneh ini, Kabuto kembali mengayuh. Ini sangat mengganjal. Tadi pagi Kushina masih terlihat judes―normal―tapi sekarang malah riang―aneh.

Kabuto merupakan adik kelas Kushina dari SMA. Mereka bisa berteman dekat karena dulu Kushina berpacaran dengan ketua genk Kabuto. Setelah lulus SMA, Kabuto menjadi semacam menejer yang mencari _client _kaya untuk Kushina. Maklum lah, mereka bukan murid rajin yang mampu kuliyah untuk meraih cita-cita, ditambah keadaan orang tua yang tak mendukung. Sekarang, nampaknya Kushina tak membutuhkan Kabuto lagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hingga tiba di rumah…

"terimakasih, Kabuto."

"Lebih baik jangan ucapkan kata itu. Kau menyeramkan hari ini. Tersenyum terus-terusan, jangan-jangan kau…." Kabuto mendesis jahil, menyeringai untuk menggodai ibu 28 tahun ini.

"Cepat pergi! Aku harus memasak untuk Naruto."

"ahahaha jika dia tahu berapa umurmu, mungkin dia tak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

Kushina gelalapan, Kabuto tepat menyinggung soal masalah yang sedang Kushina pikirkan. Tak mampu membalas perkataan, Kushina memberikan _death glare_ andalannya, membuat Kabuto lekas mengayuh sepeda cepat-cepat.

"Jangan lupa bayaran untuk ku ya!" Kata Kabuto dalam kalimat perpisahan "Sampai nanti Kushina!"

Kushina memandang punggung Kabuto hingga tak terlihat lagi. Ada benarnya kalimat Kabuto tadi, dan rasanya menjengkelkan mengingat itu adalah fakta. Kushina tak lekas masuk ke dalam, malah memandangi sendal _highheels_nya. Dia sedang mengenang masa lalu, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta kepada pelanggan. Hal yang hampir serupa dengan kali ini. Tapi dia seharusnya menyesal karena mencintai pelanggan tersebut dan tak boleh ia ulangi kejadian itu.

"Minato…" Kushina memejamkan mata. _'umurku 28 tahun. Sasuke lebih pantas menjadi anakku. Tapi…' _ia mendesah lelah. Berbalik ke pintu dengan langkah gontai.

CKLECK… pintu baru sedikit terbuka, Kushina sudah dapat melihat anaknya di balik pintu. Merasakan aura yang berbeda dari sorot mata biru langit anaknya ini.

"Okaa-san…"

Tubuh Kushina melemas seketika. Nafasnya terbuang begitu saja. Kedoknya terbongkar. Mungkin kah setelah ini tak akan ada lagi hari yang menyenangkan seperti dulu? Ditinggalkan Minato sudah membuatnya menderita, apakah naruto akan ikut meninggalkannya juga? Membiarkan Kushina terjebak dalam kesepian.

"Masuk lah…" kata Naruto lemah dengan senyum tipis.

Kushina tak bicara apa-apa setelah duduk, membuntal pahanya dengan selimut meja. Dia kira Naruto akan marah karena penampilannya begini, tetapi di pintu tadi Naruto malah memberikan respon sebaliknya.

"Tadi aku bolos sekolah." Kata Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. "Maaf, aku bolos Okaa-san." Naruto menundukan kepala, menunjukan dia benar-benar menyesal. Sementara hati kecil Kushina malah menjerit ingin menangis melihat kelakuan anaknya ini.

"Sudah lah, tak apa-apa. O-okaa-san lelah…." Jawab Kushina sambil membuang muka. Bimbang juga apa yang harus dikatakan, mengingat pikiran Kushina sedang tidak stabil.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa pekerjaan baru Okaa-san?" kini Naruto melirik beberapa bagian tubuh Kushina, membuat ibu gaul ini risih. Kushina merasa tatapan Naruto adalah kerangkeng, ia sama sekali tak mampu bergerak. Detik berikutnya pastilah Naruto mengkritik tajam soal pakaian Kushina.

Suasana makin canggung. Tak mungkin Kushina menjawab : "Nak, pekerjaan ibumu ini sangat hina. Harusnya malam ini ibu melacur di kedai pelacur, dan siang tadi ibu menjadi taruhan." Ibu macam apa Kushina ini? Menghidupi anaknya dengan uang haram. Bukankah Kushina berjanji tak akan melakukan ini lagi setelah menikah dengan Minato?

Menurutnya, karena Minato juga dia kembali ke masa lalu.

Biasakan lah untuk meninggalkan jejak ketika berbuat baik misalnya tinggalkan beberapa ripyu XDDDDDDD (mana ada nasehat yang kea gini!)


End file.
